1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using, depending on the using status of a spectrum for primary use (for example, frequency band for a digital TV broadcasting in the USA), the spectrum for primary use for a secondary service (for example, data communication by using the frequency band for a digital TV broadcasting in the USA according to a communication mechanism defined in IEEE 802.22), a wireless communication device has to detect the status of a spectrum used in the periphery so as not to interfere with the primary service, and has to perform communication in such a way that there is no competition with other communication. At this time, if the wireless communication device performs communication on its own judgment by using the communication status that the wireless communication device detected, problems occur, such as a so-called hidden terminal, shadowing, and the like. On the other hand, according to a decentralized detection technique of a plurality of wireless communication devices detecting the peripheral communication status and exchanging, among the plurality of wireless communication devices, the communication status, the above described problems can be alleviated. Also, in recent years, wireless communication devices are widespread which can communicate in ad-hoc mode by a plurality of communication protocols.